Phantom Of Desires
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: As he sings to you, he spins a tale of longing, of passion, of love. As he looks deeply into your eyes, you can feel him touch your very soul. And as he bites you, you and he become one. K/Z based on song "Point Of No Return" b-day fic for KanameZero4Eva


_**Hey everybody! Well, for the first time in a while I have posted on the day I said I would; KanameZero4Eva's 20**__**th**__** b-day! Happy Birthday dear!**_

_**As for the story itself; Zero is an old school vampire hunter (using stake instead of Bloody Rose Gun) and is sent to find a certain pureblood vampire…little does he know who this vampire truly is!**_

_**The lyrics (in bold) are from "Point Of No Return" from Phantom, the mood is similar to Phantom a bit too.**_

**You Have Come Here**

**In Pursuit Of Your Deepest Urge**

An angelic voice echoed off the walls; its eerie melody filling the dusty corridor vampire hunter Zero Kiryu found himself in. Wooden stake at the ready, he cautiously followed the direction it had come from.

**In Pursuit Of That Wish Which Till Now**

**Has Been Silent**

**Silent**

"Alright demon, show yourself!" Zero called. He waited for a moment, icy chills running sown his spine. There was just something about his mission that unnerved the hunter.

**I Have Brought You**

**That Our Passions May Fuse And Merge**

The singing grew closer and closer until a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Zero Kiryu." the stranger spoke, his voice just as beautiful speaking as it was when he sang, "I am Kaname Kuran, heir of the Kuran family. Welcome to my home."

**In Your Mind You've Already Succumbed To Me**

**Dropped All Defenses**

That's Kaname Kuran? Zero stared at the supposedly deadly vampire in disbelief. Only a year or so older than the hunter himself, the pureblood looked like a normal, extremely beautiful but still normal, teenager.

**Completely Succumbed To Me**

**Now You Are Here With Me**

The pureblood smiled, his full lips parting to flash twin fangs, "You seem surprised, hunter. Am I not what you envisioned?"

"You can say that again." the silverette thought. Here he had thought he was going after some crazed oldie but there was not one wrinkle on Kaname's creamy skin.

**No Second Thoughts**

**You've Decided**

**Decided**

"You're such a lovely young man." the brunette purred, stepping closer to him, "Your skin is as pale as one of my kind, your eyes shine like gems, and I find you an irresistible temptation."

**Past The Point Of No Return**

**No Backwards Glances**

**Our Games Of Make-Believe Are At An End**

The breath caught in Zero's throat as the pureblood drew nearer. It was as if they were magnetic to each other and before he knew it, the hunter began to walk towards the vampire. All he could think about was the set of wine colored eyes watching him.

**Past All Thought Of "If" Or "When"**

**No Use Resisting**

**Abandon Thought And Let The Dream Descend**

Kaname spun a tale of longing for the hunter, causing him to drop his wooden stake and forget all thoughts of why he had come there in the first place. Using his powers, the pureblood eyes captivated the stunning silverette.

**What Raging Fire Shall Flood The Soul**

**What Rich Desire Unlocks It's Door**

**What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us?**

The scene around them changed; the corridor turning into a dimly lit ballroom, the pureblood's button-down shirt and pants changing into a tux, and the hunter's own tee and jeans turning into a black gown with a crown of roses around his head and waist. The eerie melody the brunette sang filled the room.

He shivered as he felt a warm breath on his now bare neck, the voice dark and suggestive "Shall we dance?"

**Past The Point Of No Return**

**The Final Threshold**

Smirking ever so lightly, Kaname placed one hand around the hunter's slim waist and one held on to one of his hands. Then with the swish of a skirt, they were off. The pureblood led with a silent confidence, having had mastered the multiple dances of ballroom years ago.

**What Warm Unspoken Secrets**

**Will We Learn**

Never before had Zero waltzed, well he had once with his childhood friend Yuki, but never like this. He lazily smiled at the mysterious brunette, his lilac eyes slightly glazed over. "What are you going to do with me, pureblood?"

**Beyond The Point Of No Return**

"I'll make you mine." the vamp whispered, guiding Zero into an elegant dip, "Forever."

Kaname slowly licked his lips before cradling the hunter's head in his hands, turning it to expose the pale flesh of his neck. Then, as soft as a lover's caress, he bit down.

**You Have Brought Me**

**To That Moment When Words Run Dry**

He could feel the blood leaving his body, the shadowed man above him drinking deeply. In his hunter lessons, he had heard that a vampire's bite was pleasurable but that was a gross understatement. Where there was once blood, orgasmic bliss flowed through the silverettte's veins.

**To That Moment When Speech Disappears**

**Into Silence**

**Silence**

At a steady pace, the vampire drained Zero's body until there was not a single drop of sweet crimson nectar in the boy. His limp body slowly sagged to the floor, leaden limbs sprawled out in different directions. Just as his last breath was about to escape, a foreign liquid dripped in between his parted lips.

**I Have Come Here**

**Hardly Knowing The Reason Why**

As powerful flames seemed to course through him, Zero's lilac eyes finally fluttered open once again. His now ruby red lips curved upwards in a seductive smile as he gave the pureblood a meaningful look.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Kaname asked, a pleasantly surprised tone in his voice.

**In My Mind I've Already Imagined**

**Our Bodies Entwining**

**Defenseless And Silent**

"Why should I tell you," the hunter smirked as he brought their lips together, "when I could just show you instead?"

It's true that the silverette was far from inexperienced as a lover of both sexes, but as he kissed the vamp Zero could feel himself slowly being conquered.

A dark chuckle came from the pureblood, "And who said I'd let you top?"

**Now I Am Here With You**

**No Second Thoughts**

**I've Decided**

**Decided**

Once again the room around them changed, this time to an extravagant bedroom with an orgy sized bed in the center of it.

Still pinned under Kaname, the hunter gasped, "Ok how did you do that? First we were in a hallway, then a ballroom, and now this? Not to mention the fact that my clothes are different once again!"

**Past The Point Of No Return**

**No Going Back Now**

**Our Passion-Play Has Now At Last Begun**

"This house belongs to my family," the brunette smiled, "so naturally its owners can control it. As far as other things like your clothing, let's just say it's a pureblood secret. Besides don't you like what I picked out for you?"

With an elegant gesture of his hand, Kaname pointed out the newly made vampire's outfit. As lush as satin yet as sheer as taffeta, the hunter's body was clad in a pure white nightie. Exposed yet somehow still covered, Zero could not help but blush a bit at the look in the pureblood's eyes.

**Past All Thought Of Right Or Wrong**

**One Final Question**

**How Long Should We Two Wait Before We're One?**

"Well, I can see you don't like my styling so why don't you just take it off." Kaname teased as he pushed Zero back onto the bed. The nightie rose, revealing even more of the hunter's creamy thighs.

Climbing on top of the captive silverette, Kaname ran his fingers up and down his sides. He ghosted over Zero's nipples with his warm breath, the buds standing perky and quite visible through the white clothe. The hunter let out a low moan as he felt Kaname start to spread his legs.

**When Will The Blood Begin To Race**

**The Sleeping Bud Burst Into Bloom**

**When Will The Flames At Last Consume Us?**

At the sight of Zero's lace covered groin, Kaname had to hold back a laugh. He held up the lacy white panties, "As much as I would love to be able to, I know I can only effect your outer layer of clothing..so that must mean that you were wearing these when you came here…"

The silverette blushed such a deep red that even his hair seemed to have a pink tint to it. "Oh shut up!" he mumbled, snatching the underwear away, "they're my lucky pair…"

**Past The Point Of No Return**

**The Final Threshold**

"No need to be embarrassed, darling. I think they're sexy." Kaname purred as his head ducked under his lover's nightie. Slowly and sensually, he licked Zero's erection until the whole thing was engulfed in his moist mouth.

Zero lungs felt as if they would never fill, his breath now belonging to the mysterious pureblood crouched between his bent legs. He gasped as a finger began to gently probe his puckered entrance, stretching him sweetly. Then a second and third were added, each going deeper, looking for that bundle of nerves.

**The Bridge Is Crossed**

**So Stand And Watch It Burn**

"Are you ready for me?" the brunette whispered huskily in Zero's ear. He waited only a moment, until there was the nod of silver locks, before thrusting in.

Together they rocked and quivered, thrust and shook as if jointed together, as if they were truly one.

**We've Passed The Point Of No Return**

Yet as the burning of orgasm crept through Zero's loins, a sense of clarity swept over his mind. He bolted up from the bed, not caring that he was still nude and now partly covered in semen. Shaking slightly he looked around the room as if he were a small child locked in their dark and scary basement.

"Zero? What's wrong…" the pureblood started, but then a look of understanding crossed his beautiful features. "It's worn off hasn't it? You are no longer under my spell…"

"What spell? There is no way you could have pulled something like that over on me, not after all my years of training!" He turned towards the wall, afraid of meeting the brunette's gaze.

Kaname's heart almost broke right then and there. With nothing left to lose, he quietly sang, "**Say You'll Share With Me One Love, One Lifetime. Lead Me, Save Me From My Solitude.**"

"Kaname?" the silverette turned back to the now crying pureblood, his lilac eyes wide in shock, "I think…I think I remember…I think…I think I love you."

Wine colored eyes locked with his, the pureblood whispering, "**Say You Want Me With You Here, Beside You. Anywhere You Go, Let Me Go Too. Zero That's All I Ask Of You.**"

They stare at each other for a moment or two, neither one sure of the other's thoughts until Zero finally spoke up. "Kaname, I wish that I could remember what is the truth in this situation, but I can't." he allowed a small smile on his lips as he tilted his head to the side, "But maybe you can things clear again."

_**Well, there you go! I hope the end wasn't confusing..it's just how the song/lyrics to me and the story. Once again have a happy birthday KanameZero4Eva! See everyone soon (I hope)!**_


End file.
